


More Pressing Matters to Attend to

by geekgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing, Top Zayn, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a steamy encounter in a broom closet, Louis is ready for the promised round two but Zayn doesn't seem to notice needy Louis until one night in a packed, hot club he finds relief. </p><p> </p><p>Follow up to Pushing Boundaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Pressing Matters to Attend to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pushing Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823486) by [geekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl). 



Louis has never had to try really hard in his relationships. His good looks and smile get him most the way and his charm makes up for the rest. But with Zayn it's different. He sees the charm and raises it with his own and it has Louis quivering in his boots these days. After a steamy encounter in a broom closet the two joined their band members and preformed a great show. But the whole time Louis couldn't shake the thought of "fuck me" "next time" and he's sure the girls in the back with the Zouis sign noticed. 

After the concert Harry invited them out to the clubs with him. Louis took Zayn's "maybe another night" as code for "sorry but I have a previous engagement of fucking this one" and declined as well. But when at the hotel and Zayn said goodnight and shut the door to his room with Louis on the wrong side of it, he wasn't sure what to do. 

So he started pushing again. He placed small hands on the other’s waist, bare feet up thighs under tables, lips on ears, he even fucking sucked whipped cream from his fingers across the table from him. But nothing had Zayn shoving him into dark secluded spaces, hot, hard, and ready like planned. 

One night, after another successful concert, the boys found themselves out in a club. The air was hot and sticky here and the high number of people wasn't helping the situation. Louis pushed back his fringe and gulped his cold beer but nothing could cool him down. Not while he was watching Zayn flirt with girls on the other side of the bar. Not when the girls were laughing and flirting back, touching his bare arms as if they knew him. 

Louis felt his face flush in jealous anger before flushing for another reason. He pictured for a second that it was him over there instead of the girls, running his hands over firm, smooth arms, their sweat mingling. It shouldn't have gotten him hard. But it did. 

Louis downed the rest of his drink and crossed the bar with as much confidence as he could muster. 

"Excuse me ladies, but Zayn here has more pressing matters to attended to." Louis came up from behind and pressed himself into the other. He made sure to move just enough so Zayn knew exactly what was poking him in the back.

"Yes, sorry ladies. I seem to have forgotten a prior arrangement." 

Zayn rose from his bar stool with a smirk and turned toward the exit but Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back of the club. 

He tried so hard to not seem urgent. He tried so hard not to get caught by paps or fans with camera phones but he was so past ready for this that he couldn't bring himself to care that much.

Louis shoved Zayn into the washroom and straight to a stall. Zayn was laughing. Fucking laughing. 

"Lou, you've got to be kidding."

"Like hell I am!" 

"The club is packed! There is no way this place is going to stay empty!" 

"Then you better hurry," Louis licks his lips and lunges forward in a kiss. He places his hand on Zayn's groin within seconds but Zayn pulls away laughing again. 

"I had you going." He doesn't question. He knows. 

"You fucker! You've been messing with me!" 

"Don't act so surprised! You messed with me for years!" Zayn's smile creased his face in a perfect way; his eyes crescent and his lips pull back to show impressive white teeth. His dark brown eyes smoldered in the heat of the cramped space and Louis is reeling and he decides he’s done waiting. 

"Shut up." And Louis kissed his some more. Zayn opened for him immediately and Louis licked into him. He tasted like beer and something spicy. Louis moaned and kissed him more vigorously. Nothing could beat this feeling. 

He felt Zayn smirk into the kiss and Louis knew why. Zayn pushed the smaller man to the wall of the stall and then his hardness onto his leg, grinding it into him. That familiar half smile on the stubbled face coupled with his best mate’s typical teasing wound him up further.

"Looks like I'm not the only one worked up,"

"Doesn't take much in this damn heat." 

It was true. Louis was already sweating and panting, having barely started kissing and grinding slightly. 

He started kissing Zayn again, mouths molding and fighting to a fast tempo. Soon there was nothing but for Louis to work his own fly and pants down before reaching for Zayn's. They made quick work, pulling them as low as they dared while still giving as much mobility as possible. 

"Zayn," Louis panted, "fuck me," 

Zayn's eyes crackled, darker than usual, full of excitement and arousal, and he began kissing him again biting at the already sore lips this time. He reached between then and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock. He pumped him a few times, experimentally. Louis flung his head back, knocking it against the wall, rattling the stall and causing the other to laugh more. As he laughed he twisted his hand, slowly, teasing with the slightest pressure. 

"You gonna take all damn night, or what?" Louis spat out at him. 

Zayn gave his most menacing, crooked smile, and squeezed, hard, causing Louis to hit his head again. 

"Fuck!" 

It was all too easy now. Zayn released Louis to fish awkwardly into his pants pocket. He pulled a small packed of lube out and it was Louis' turn to laugh.

"You've just been carrying that around in your pocket? For how long?" 

"As long as it took you to crack. Actually ruined a few pair of pants. You owe me." 

"I'd say that depends on how this goes," 

Zayn ripped open the small packet of lube and slicked his fingers. They were messy and dripping and Louis had to laugh at the whole thing. He was about to be fucked by his best mate in the bathroom in a random club somewhere in South America. He couldn’t even remember where, looking at the large, inked hands. That and he may have a concussion form whacking his head. 

But then Zayn's slicked digits were seeking entrance to his tight ring of muscles and it wasn't very funny anymore. No, it was suddenly ten times hotter in the bathroom and fuck it felt so bizarre and so delicious to have those fingers invading him like that. Zayn went in with two from the beginning and it had Louis' toes curling at the slight burn. He clutched at Zayn, fingers biting into his neck and hair. Zayn kissed him sweetly in an attempted to distract him. 

But then he was moving his fingers, in and out. Louis let his head fall down to a barely sleeved shoulder, panting and trying to stay quiet but failing. The fingers worked him open by causing a friction that had Louis cursing in the little Spanish he had picked up. His fingers clinched into Zayn as he hit something new and white hot inside him. He called out and Zayn shushed him but that smirk was back and Louis wanted to call out again just to spite him but he bared his teeth and bit into a tattooed shoulder instead. It had the opposite effect Louis had been going for but he was still pleased. Zayn had let out a groan in pleasure. He curved his fingers, hitting that mind-blowing spot again in a brutally beautiful game of back and forth. 

Louis wasn't going to make it at this rate. He kissed the bruising spot on Zayn's neck and pulled Zayn's hand away, whimpering at the sight of the inked hand coming from inside him. 

"Hurry up," 

"There's no room in here for that!"

"I didn't pull down your pants for nothing." Louis reached out and took Zayn's cock in his hand. He stroked it several times to full hardness as Louis pulled him in for more heated kissing. 

They pulled away seconds later when Louis picked up the discarded packet of lube and slicked up Zayn's cock with the rest. 

"Come on. Don't hold back now." 

Louis anchored himself the best he could, hand on shoulder, other on the top of the stall wall as Zayn lined up. He pushed in as slowly as he could. Louis bit his lips as his tightness stretched the rest of the way for him. After a moment to adjust Zayn started to move, rocking into Louis, pushing them into the wall. 

As the sweet friction returned, they kissed more, sweating profusely and moaning when they couldn't keep it in. 

Then they heard something. The bathroom door opened and shut again as a pair of drunken locals entered. 

"Shit," Louis said, stilled and frightened. 

The other occupants didn't seem to hear as they took care of their business but Zayn took the situation to his advantage, reaching between them and squeezing at Louis' painful cock. Louis bit his lip hard and whimpered. It was impossible to stay completely quiet with Zayn all over him, especially when he had been dreaming, literally, of these hands doing just this for weeks. Zayn only smiled and played with Louis further. Louis, fidgeted, Zayn still in him, trying to keep quiet. 

The locals seemed to have finished and were on their way out when Zayn started in on moving again. Louis knew it was cutting it close but he didn't care once he heard the two leave for sure.

"You- fucker-" Louis gasped as Zayn pounded him further. 

"Oh you've just caught onto that?" 

Louis shut him up with more kissing but it was getting hard to do even that. He was so close now. He reached down and took himself in his hand, working himself up until both Zayn and him were on the edge. It was moments later Zayn was thrusting and cursing through his orgasm, sending Louis over after him, nerves exploding in relief but causing a mess between the two of them. 

Once they managed to control their breathing and their feet returned to the sticky bathroom floor they pulled apart. 

"Fuck. Me." Zayn panted, watching Louis and smiling weakly again. 

"Yeah. You wish," Louis laughed but he was already excited about the idea. Until he saw the mess. 

"Fuck. What are we doing to do about this?" Zayn asked, looking at his shirt, splattered with white from Louis. 

Louis thought as he pulled his trousers up and did basic cleanup. Zayn just finished the same when Louis got an idea. He was the least messy of the two so he unlocked the stall and told Zayn to hold tight for a minute. 

Louis returned to the blistering main room of the club and spotted a guy in a black tee hanging by himself on the back wall. Louis did his best to ask him for his shirt and offer him money.

"Look. You may not understand but my mate, he's sick. He's in the bathroom and he's got sick all over his shirt. I'll pay you for yours." He gestured to the shirt and held out a few crumpled bills. And it must have made some sense to the young Spanish speaker because he peeled off his shirt and handed it over. Louis gave him the money and thanked him again, hurrying back to the bathroom, leaving him in his undershirt a little confused. 

"Genius! Bloody genius I am!" He said, passing the shirt to Zayn. 

"Brilliant! How'd you get it?" 

"Had to tell some guy you had sick all over you and you needed a new one," Louis said, still stoked from his brilliance and first semi public bathroom fuck. 

"You what?? Lou! That's gonna be all over the papers! Shit!" 

"Better than having your cum splattered shirt all over!" 

There really wasn't arguing with that and the two left the bathroom. 

"You can punish me for it later," Louis winked and saw Zayn's eyes darken. 

Round three was on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am continuing to try my hand at Zayn and Louis together here. I really feel that when they aren't harassing others they mess with each other. I also believe this carries into sex. I think they are a couple who has fun and is comfortable to laugh with each other during sex. (of course they have different moods but this is common) 
> 
> Feedback welcome! ^.^ 
> 
> (seriously guys, does this feel like Zayn and Louis to you?)


End file.
